bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (14)
Chapter #14: Secrets Will Fly I was in my basement, alone, with Raven. He was telling me about Allison's dirty laundry. Raven wisphered the deatails in my ear. Raven explained. "That's not good news... It's excellent news to tell me!" I shouted with glee. "But Malice, are you sure you wanna' do that? Allison could get Dr. Crabblesnitch to get you expelled." Raven said with worry, he went to the stairs to get up to the kitchen, "I hope you don't use her secrets against her." "Don't worry all I'm going to do is blackmail her into submission, as retailiation for what she said about me." I responded. I followed him upstairs, to the front door, and on the way to his house. "How are we going to do this?" Raven asked. "Well we can tell them upfront about it." I replied. "How's that?" Asked Raven. "Simple we do it in the form of a haunted house." I responed with a malicious grin on my face, "Since Halloween is next week. We can form a haunted house, and scare the Jock and Preps with their most paralizing fears." "Ok but don't try to send someone into shock ok." Raven pleaded. "Ok." I replied. The next day, at school I was doing some of my homework with Absinthe, then, Ember came running to us. "You guys!" Ember shouted, with fear, "You should take a look at what Allison did." "What do you mean?" I asked. "She posted posters of you 'kissing' Johnny Vincent! Lola is going balistic once she saw a posters." Replied Ember. "You slut!!!!" Lola shouted in the distance. Then Lola charged to me and started to catfight me. "Lola sto... " I screamed. "Liar!" she said as she was still catfighting me. Then Absinthe broke us up. "I don't know what your problem is, but it might Allison trying to discredit you again, by using Johnny against Lola." Absinthe explained. "Lola I wasn't anywhere near the Auto Shop, whenever that picture was taken, but Allison is trying to make me look like a second you." I said with joy. "Well you're forgiven. But if you are near Johnny then I won't belive you next time." Lola explained herself, then she left. "We need to find that rumor-spreading bitch, before it's too late." Ember angerly said, but the bell for first class has rung, "After class." Good thing me, Absinthe, and Ember have Art class together, and so does Allison. So we stuck together doing pottery, while we look for Allison causing trouble against us. Once Art class was done, we headed silently to the cafeteria, where we saw Allison, hanging out with the other Preps. We stayed incognito as possible not to cause some stuff. Until we heard something from Allison. "Did you hear about that Malice girl. At her old school she was a slut, she even made Lola look like a nun!" She sneered with excitement. God I wanted to kill that bitch, so badily. All I have to do is wait until Halloween to invoke 'Operation: Fear.' "So what did Raven tell you last night?" Absinthe asked, with the emotion that she was going to spread rumors. "It was about Allison's secrets, but he only entrusted them to me, until Halloween. Which reminds me, tell the boys to meet me at my house after school today." I explained. "Ok." Absinthe responded. "We have Operation: Fear to plan out." I said with malice in my smile. Category:Blog posts